She Doesn't Need Me Like I Need Her
by Meg In The Sky With Diamonds
Summary: "...Snotface? Is that...is that you?" It was two years ago since Drop Dead Fred was assigned to be Natalie's imaginary friend. Two years since he had kissed his beloved Lizzie goodbye. Two years since he discovered his true feelings for her...that remained unsaid. Now that he is faced with her once again, she can no longer see him. Is there any way he can be reunited with her?
1. Ch 1 - Memory Lane

Chapter One - Memory Lane

Drop Dead Fred's POV

While Natalie and I peeked out of the front window, I saw Mickey Fartpants's car pull up into the driveway. He got out, locked the door, and was about to set foot into his house when before he could turn the handle on the front door, Natalie's newest babysitter ran out, yelling.

"Marisa, what happened?" I heard him ask.

She turned around to glare at Mickey, while I tried to hold my chuckle in. Her face was hysterical.

"What happened?! Your daughter has made an absolute mess of the kitchen, she's been making a "mud pie" and she's been telling me to piss off! And yet, she's expecting me to believe that some pretend friend made her do all of that stuff. Well, I've had it with this house!"

"But, Marisa..." Mickey tried to say calmly with a hidden tone of anger, "you've only been working for us for 2 days, maybe you should give her more of a chance-"

"No, no, no! I am not giving her any more chances! With all due respect, Mr. Bunce- I QUIT!"

Furiously, the babysitter drove away, stepping on the gas with all her power.

Mickey sighed and shook his head, then walked through the door.

"Fred!" Natalie looked at me desperately. "Dad sounds really angry, what are we gonna do?"

"You're on your own, Pooface!"

I ran to duck behind an armchair.

"But Fred, you're imaginary, what's the point in hiding?" She hissed.

I simply told her to shut up, as her dad was now in the room.

I looked up at Mickey's disappointed, bitter expression. This was soft, girly, old Mickey Fartpants we were talking about here, I had never seen him like this before!

"Well, that was Marisa. She just quit her babysitting job. We've been through eight babysitters in this past month, Natalie, and they have all quit for the same reason-"

"Drop Dead Fred" she murmured.

"I don't even want to hear his name, this "friend" of yours has caused enough trouble as it is already."

Natalie's eyes started to water.

Mickey reverted back to his usual calm, collected tone of voice. "Listen, if I hire another babysitter, since I can't take care of you while I'm at work, will you promise to be on your best behaviour?"

Natalie could promise, but I am DROP DEAD FRED! Getting people in trouble and annoying everyone is part of the job!

She hesitated, but I ran over from my hiding place, and put both hands on her head to make it look as if she was nodding.

"Well good. Dinner will be ready soon, sweetheart."

Mickey ran upstairs and Natalie looked over to me, eyes glistening with a few tears. I sat down beside her.

"Don't cry, Pooface, we were only having a laugh, remember?"

She sighed. "I know...it's just that I wish he would believe me..."

I put my arm around her. "So do I, but it doesn't work that way, kiddo."

She looked up at me. "Don't take this the wrong way, but how much longer will I need you?"

I smiled at her. "Until you're happy."

However, this was proving difficult, because I had been Natalie's imaginary friend for two years now. Two long years! Most people I only stay with for a few months. It looked like I was gonna be with Natalie for a long time, because I knew that she would never really be happy. Her parents were divorced and their marriage was as good as dead, and she had no friends...except for me.

I had to be there for her whether I liked it or not.

"Promise?"

She held out her little finger.

I grinned and linked it with mine. "I promise!"

- The next morning -

"Pooface, wake up!" I shouted at her. "Your dad's leaving for work soon, so we have a house to destroy!"

"Piss off, Fred...I'm tired..." she moaned sleepily into her pillow.

"Excuse me!" I headed towards the door. "No one tells Drop Dead Fred to piss off...except for Drop Dead Fred!"

She threw a cushion at me. It hit my head and I fell to the ground.

"Right, well I see how it is then!" I yelled. "Fine, you stay in bed and be boring, I'm gonna go and ruin the whole house from top to bottom...oh, and to meet the new babysitter! I bet she'll be a bitch like the others..."

I swung the door open and dashed down the stairs.

"Natalie!" Mickey called up. "I'm going to work now sweetheart, can you get out of bed soon please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Already tried that one, mate, didn't work."

The doorbell went and I pushed past him, standing right in front of it.

I was ready to be faced with the babysitter.

He pulled the handle and opened it.

There was a woman with dark hair, chocolate brown eyes and a lovely smile.

I'd recognise that face anywhere.

"...Snotface? Is that...is that you?"


	2. Ch 2 - Angels and Ghosts

Chapter two – Angels and Ghosts

"Snotface?" I asked her, confused as to why she was staring straight at me, not responding.

She continued to ignore me.

But then it hit me.

_Fred, you idiot! _I thought. _You're not _her _imaginary friend anymore. You belong to Natalie now. She can't even see you anymore. She's probably already forgotten about you. _

"Lizzie!" Mickey greeted her with open arms. "Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost…"

_How ironic… _

"No, no, Mickey, I'm fine… something a little weird just happened, but I'm probably imagining things."

"What happened?" Mickey asked.

Lizzie shook her head, expelling it from her mind. "I don't even know. Look, I'll tell you later, alright? You've gotta get to work, I wouldn't want you to be late for your job."

Mickey nodded and picked up his bag and Lizzie kissed him on the lips before he headed out the door.

_That kiss._

I don't know why it affected me in anyway. I knew they were gonna be together, you could tell how much Mickey adored and admired her. And I could really see why he did so much…

Why did I feel so affected by it? It was just a brief, heatless kiss…

…that somehow made me collapse in pain and agony, like the time Lizzie took the pills to get rid of me. It was the same kind of pain.

Only this time, it also stabbed me in the heart.

As I was on the floor, feeling like I was going to die any minute sooner, I had to rethink this situation.

_What the hell is happening to you?! You're _Drop Dead Fred; _you don't fall in love with anyone! You were made to help children face their fears and cause havoc to people's lives. You weren't made to love._

But, when I looked at my Snotface, to see the beautiful, strong, courageous young woman she had become, I couldn't help but feel weak and funny inside… but somehow, it felt so _good._

I didn't want to mess with her the way I did with the other babysitters Natalie had. I didn't want to. Because then she would leave like the others and unless her and Mickey kept their relationship going strong, I would never see her again.

I wanted to keep her around as long as possible. I know she wouldn't see me… but at least I could see her.

I felt like I was unable to move from the ground.

"That was so weird…" Lizzie said quietly to herself. "Is this house…somehow…_haunted_?"

She laughed softly, but at the same time, looked behind her shoulders.

Oh, how much I had missed her adorable laugh.

She shrugged and walked into the living room.

As much as I wanted to follow her, I still felt like I was super-glued to the floor.

Then, at that moment, a very sleepy Natalie walked down the stairs.

"Natalie, help me up!" I demanded, still clutching my painful heart.

"Fred!" She hissed. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I can't get up, stupid. Help me!"

Shaking her head at me, she grabbed my arm and slowly lifted me up.

I was still in a lot of unbearable pain.

"Thanks," I said grudgingly.

She just simply laughed at me. "So, what do you wanna do today, Fred?"

The pain was slowly starting to fade. I looked at Natalie exhaustedly.

"For now? Maybe watch some TV or have a rest."

She looked confused, expecting some mayhem like blowing up the kitchen or messing with Elizabeth's head. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Drop Dead Fred?" she challenged.

"Hey, I'm still Drop Dead Fred, idiot. I'm just a bit…"

"Lovesick?" she grinned.

"_Tired_." I retorted bitterly. Although I guess Natalie was right, in that sense. I think I had fallen for Snotface.

"Okay, do what you like, I guess." She shrugged.

We walked into the living room.

I saw Snotface sitting on the sofa, watching some weird, creepy documentary about ghosts and haunted houses.

_My Snotface._

Had she been this beautiful before? Why was I feeling like this, I mean, I'm a figment of a child's imagination, I wasn't mentally programmed for strong emotions!

Natalie smiled at her shyly and Lizzie switched the TV over to a kid's show.

"Hey, I remember you!" Natalie cried in realization. "You're friends with my dad!"

"I'm actually your dad's girlfriend, and of course I remember you Natalie, but look at you; you've grown so much since I last saw you!" Snotface grinned, admiring Natalie's golden hair.

Natalie blushed shyly.

Then, without thinking, I took the seat right next to Snotface and sat close to her.

"Elizabeth…" I whispered weakly. "Do you remember me at all? Please say you do…please…"

Of course she ignored me, because I'm invisible to her.

I wanted more than anything else in the world to touch her, hold her and embrace her. But, of course, I was restricted from doing that.

Natalie frowned at me.

"What's wrong dear?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Nothing…" Natalie murmured doubtfully.

"Are you sure? If you have any problems about anything, you know you can talk to your dad and I about it."

"Thanks…" Natalie whispered.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, Natalie fell asleep in front of the TV while I spent every moment I could staring at Snotface and wishing she could see me and remember me.

A few hours had passed and Mickey walked in through the door.

"Wow, the house is clean… that's a good sign!" He exclaimed.

He walked into the living room and smiled and Natalie, who was just starting to wake up, and Lizzie, then thanked her for offering to babysit.

"It's no trouble at all," she smiled. "Natalie's been as good as gold; she's such a little angel. How was work today?"

"Same old, same old. Makes it all worthwhile though, coming home to you." He pulled her closer to him and brought her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Disgusting…" Natalie sighed quietly.

But then, it happened again. The sight of them kissing made me double up in pain and anxiety. I was on the floor in seconds.

Natalie came running over to me the minute my head knocked against the carpet. "FRED!" she shrieked.

Lizzie pulled away from him in shock. "What did you say?"

"Fred…" she mumbled quietly. "Drop Dead Fred…"

I saw a spark in Lizzie's eyes, and she looked completely astonished. She was silent.

"Natalie, sweetie, I don't think Lizzie needs to hear about your imaginary friend. So, Lizzie, do you want to stay for dinner tonight-"

"I have to go!" She interrupted in panic. Before anyone else could utter another word, she was out the door and drove straight home.

Why was she frightened at the sound of my name?

Unless…

_No._

_Maybe._

Did she _remember _me?


End file.
